User blog:DepressedHappiness/Nasim Durnin
Nasim Durnin is an original character made by firegirl197. Her apperance is rather simple,as she is an early adolescent,and dons a simple black trenchcoat with a punk hat, glasses, dark skin and purple hair put into a action-like ponytail. She dons the Haze element. Backstory:Nasim and her sister's parents died when her sister was born,the father dying before birth,and the mother dying giving birth to her sister. Having no other guardian,they've passed throught the foster care system,only to then run away from their parents. They've simply settled in the suburbs city,until Nasim dealt the loss of her sister via assassination,and has a simple goal of finding the assassin and simply making them suffer,but still has a nagging feeling that her sister is still alive,in hiding. None the less,ever since the loss,she has become a lone wolf,only doing work that satisfies her goal and glories her efforts. She also sometimes,deals with sadden mood swings,but shoo's them away,as if finding her sister will stop her griefing and sadness. Personality:Nasim used to have a personality of being optimistic,as her foster parents weren't as so kind to her and her sister. To this day,she still tries to stay as the person she once was before, but anger, sadness, and griefences have slightly made her to be a hell-bent, as she sometimes overworks herself then rather needed. Her goal has also sometimes messed up her desicion-thinking,as she thinks for her sister, rather than herself. Moves: Passive(??):Nasim has a stockpile,similar to Xenon,but every time she deals damage,her damage rate gets higher by .125%. Q:Simply switches from on and off from activating skills,as this does not replenish HP,althought when in Golem Mode,she cannot press Q at all. LMB:Throw small shards of earth/rock for small/medium damage. When in Golem Mode, she simply smashes the ground dealing damage and slight knockback. E:Nasim stomps on the ground,as a shockwave releases,stunning and dealing medium dmg. When in Golem Mode,she also stomps the ground,but instead a rock-like shockwave happens,dealing damage,but doesn't stun. R:Nasim simply throws a barage of boulders,and repeatively hitting the button will continue to do this move,in return for smashing the R button,your HP will slowly drain. When in Golem Mode,she'll simply charge,bursting out rocks and others earthen minerals,and deal knockback and damage. F:Nasim enters Golem Mode,where her entire body is covered with priceless minerals and jewels,and gets a damage,HP buff,but slightly loses speed as well. Advantages:Dish out alot of damage,slight range Weaknesses:Slow,HP can be effected in some skills Trivia: -Her name,"Nasim Durnin" means "Breeze's Little Fist" as Nasim comes from the root Arabic word "Naseem"which means breeze, and Durnin coming from the Irish language,simply just being "little fist",according to the Behind the Name website (I still don't trust Google Translate. :I) -Her R move was initially suppost to be a meteor shower that deals extreme damage,but then scrapped off for being too OP of a shop-like character,for not taking HP(Similar to Sly's F but a tad bit different.) -Her Q skill may be named "For you,B██r█.",after he lost sister,but it is currently not named anything. (Don't know how to make tables,so this'll be F U N.) Constructive critisism is heavily advised. Category:Blog posts